Various techniques have been developed for identifying a target. For example, radiofrequency systems, global positioning systems, Lorenz beams, and radar targeting missiles have been used to identify the location of a target.
The use of body area networks (BANs) have been developed to support the connection of multiple devices carried by an individual. BANs are used to support the interconnection of telephones, headsets, GPS devices, PCs, MP3 players, and the like. One form of a BAN is Bluetooth wireless technology, which is a communications system configured to facilitate communication between wireless devices. One characteristic of BANs is that there are at least two emitters that share a form of addressing so that the emitters may be identified to each other. The address of a device that is operating a BAN includes a data string that is transmitted between the wireless devices to permit the acceptance by the devices within the BAN. This unique addressing scheme is used to support the security of devices that employ Bluetooth or similar technology.
Despite the improvements made to conventional techniques for locating a target, there is a need for a method and system for targeting wireless devices, such as one or more wireless devices within a BAN. In particular, there is a need for a method and system for identifying a wireless device using an address associated with the wireless device and determining a location of the wireless device based on one or more signals generated by the wireless device.